staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Września 2010
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 88; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Owocowe ludki - Magiczna książka, odc. 32 (Rigoletto’s book, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Spis Rolny na Plebanii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 10 Bory Tucholskie ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Camp Rock (Camp Rock) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Matthew Diamond; wyk.:Nick Jonas, Alyson Stoner, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Demi Lovato, Meghan Jette Martin, Jasmine Richards, Anna Maria de Tagle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Strzał w dziesiątkę, odc. 2 (Homerun); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Opole 2010; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Opole 2010; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 6. Społeczność delfinów. (Marine Mammals. The Dolphin Society) - txt str.777 27'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Discovery w Jedynce - Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości - Wzrok (Human Body. Pushing the limits.) 43'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Dan Clinton, Mark Radice, Jeremy Turner; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 14:50 Przystań - odc. 12/13 - Plecaczek - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 16:30 Tornister pełen uśmiechów; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:45 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina ( II poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Sen o Pulcherinie, odc. 25 (I Dream of Jumpalina); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Płonąca pułapka (Ladder 49) - txt str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jay Russell; wyk.:John Travolta, Joaquin Phoenix, Kevin Chapman, Balthazar Getty, Jay Hernandez, Robert Patrick, Kevin Daniels, Morris Chestnut, Jacinda Barrett, Brooke Hamlin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Męska rzecz... - 13 dzielnica (13 Banlieue) - txt str.777 81'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Cyrill Raffaelli, David Belle, Alain Rimoux; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Droga do Euro 2012; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Królową być (Palais Royal!) 101'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Valerie Lemercier; wyk.:Valerie Lemercier, Lambert Wilson, Catherine Deneuve, Mathilde Seigner, Michel Aumont; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 3/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 3/13 Audrey Parker's Come and Gone); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 4/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 4/13 The Truth and Nothing But the Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 25; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - Baletnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - Odc. 7. Zaufanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 6/7 - Klątwa bogini Bast - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Siedem życzeń - odc. 7/7 - Senemedar - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Politycy na ciepło - (4) Iwona Guzowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (38); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Szafir - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury 2010) ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Prosto z zoo do Afryki (Zoop in Afrika) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); reż.:Johan Nijenhuis; wyk.:Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Patrick Martens, Jon Karthaus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury 2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1767; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 21/21 - Dom - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury 2010) ; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Talent - dar nieba (Superhuman: Geniuses) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Chopin i jego Europa (6. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyczny, Warszawa 2010) - Wstęp Wolny!; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal - dzień polski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal - Gwiazda Festiwalu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sabat czarownic (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 Sabat czarownic (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Próba sił (Bless the child) 103'; horror kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Chuck Russell; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Andy Garcia, Christina Ricci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Niech się dzieje co chce (Let it Ride) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Joe Pytka; wyk.:Richard Dreyfuss, David Johannson, Edward Walsh, Martin Garner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Dokąd zmierzasz zmieraczeku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:02 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 6 - Bohdan Kosiński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:35 Jasnogórska Victoria; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Koronacja obrazu Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 17 - Agrobieszczady; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Ja, alkoholik - epilog; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:53 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 00:03 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 00:59 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 02:13 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:53 Dzika Polska - Dokąd zmierzasz zmieraczeku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:18 Szerokie tory; STEREO 03:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:31 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 6 - Bohdan Kosiński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:18 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:42 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:06 Dzika Polska - Dokąd zmierzasz zmieraczeku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:31 Szerokie tory; STEREO 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (7) - serial animowany 07.40 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 1966 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów (2) 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Czarodziejki (1, 2) - serial fantasy 12.45 Przygody Merlina 2 (14) - serial fantasy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) - serial komediowy 16.45 Frajer - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (231) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kowboj z Szanghaju - western komediowy, USA 2000 22.00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki: News 22.30 Czyściciel - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2007 00.15 Drapieżcy - horror, Czechy/Wielka Brytania/USA 1999 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 SamSam (19) - serial animowany 08.05 Geronimo Stilton (17) - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Areszt domowy - film familijny, USA 1996 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Majka (109) - telenowela 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Poranek kojota - komedia, Polska 2001 23.40 Siła muzyki - koncert 01.40 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.55 Telesklep 03.20 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny, Polska 1999 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Queen - Live at Wembley - odc. 1, koncert 5:45 Queen - Live at Wembley - odc. 2, koncert 6:05 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 6:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:05 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 8:35 Marzyłam o Afryce - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga Mężczyzn - mecz: KS VIVE Targi Kielce - MKS Zagłębie Lubin 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 12, Australia 2008 18:00 Atak na Pentagon - odc. 2, film dokumentalny, USA 2008 19:00 Galileo - odc. 167 20:00 Księżniczka i żołnierz - melodramat, USA 2001 21:55 Rozważna i romantyczna - komedia romantyczna, USA, Wielka Brytania 1995 0:50 Pokusa - thriller, Australia, Francja, USA 2001 2:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 65; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 13 - Odlot; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 12/42 - O tym, jak babcię opętał duch pani Ćwierciakiewiczowej (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak do babicki ustopil duch Dobromiry Rettique); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Z artystami (53); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 36 - U brzegów Sahary; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tulipan - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 6 - Sznajberkowa (Kdyż se sluci nedari odc. 6 Sznajberkova); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Opole 2008 na bis - Maryla show; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (95); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Teleexpress; STEREO 18:20 Przystań - odc. 12/13 - Plecaczek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 12 - Żaba w kąpieli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Sabat czarownic (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sabat czarownic (2); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kino Mistrzów - Parę osób, mały czas 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 12 - Żaba w kąpieli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 36 - Świadek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - lata 90 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Biłek 46'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Pieniak; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2010 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Wielkie tańczenie - Klasyka tańca (Dancing - Dance centerstage); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Mazurki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Palety - Francisco Goya - List, strzała i miotła (Palettes/Goya); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pieprz i wanilia - Tropem złota. Lima - perła Korony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Ala i As - Znaki drogowe; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Liczby i marzenia (Dreaming by numbers) 74'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); reż.:Anna Maria Bucchetti; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Szalom na Szerokiej 2008 - La Mar Enfortunas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Dojeżdżamy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Stando; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Reminiscencje z Opola - 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Plebiscyt Studia Gama; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Alibabki; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Wódz; film animowany; reż.:Marian Cholerek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 6; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Skarby Filmoteki - Suita warszawska 18'; impresja filmowa; reż.:Tadeusz Makarczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Żywe kamienie 16'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Makarczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Skarby Filmoteki - Kronika pod psem 15'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Makarczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Perła Baroku - Koncerty Mistrzów 2009; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Cesarskie cięcie 82'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Niedzielne dzieci 73'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Zofia Graziewicz, Ryszard Kotys, Krystyna Wachelko-Zalewska, Dorota Stalińska, Maria Głowacka, Krzysztof Zaleski, Teresa Wójcik, Bohdana Majda, Maria Chwalibóg, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Pani z Ukrainy 19'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Rigoletto w Mantui - Akt 1 (Rigoletto in Mantua) 61'; opera kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Marco Bellocchio; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:40 Hanami - Kwiat wiśni (Kirschblüten - Hanami) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (2008); reż.:Doris Dorrie; wyk.:Elmar Wepper, Hannelore Elsner, Aya Irizuki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Więcej niż fikcja - CSNY: Deja vu (CSNY: Deja vu) 96'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Neil Young; wyk.:David Crosby, Graham Nash, Stephen Stills, Neil Young; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Determinator - odc. 7/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocne - Statyści 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Bartosz Opania, Kinga Preis, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Łukasz Simlat, Stanisław Brudny, Dorota Chotecka, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Ewa Złotowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Kult Off Kino - odc. 24 "Koniec ulicy"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Półkowniki - Chłopski los, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Półkowniki - Chłopski los, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Półkowniki - Chłopski los, cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Historia i film - Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Historia i film - Jutro idziemy do kina (dyskusja); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Śląski wrzesień 1939; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polska na weekend - Zamość na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Polska na weekend - Podziemia na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 5/7 - Ucieczka; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 6/7 - Skok; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 10; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Bizancjum a Słowianie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Śląska Kronika Filmowa; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Na Nikiszu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jorg próba portretu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Śląska Kronika Filmowa; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Przepowiednia z peronu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Bobrek dance; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dagmara Drzazga; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Śląska Kronika Filmowa; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Fryderyk Chopin na skrzydłach romantyzmu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Z pomocą powstańczej Warszawie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Zdjąć kapelusz, Ćwikła idzie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawłowicz, Zbigniew Wawer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Polski król komików Adolf Dymsza - Dodek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Mistrz drugiego planu. Stanisław Sielański; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Ułani, ułani; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 W imieniu Polski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Zakręty dziejów - Kołyma - białe krematorium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Zakręty dziejów - Kołyma - białe krematorium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dziwny jest ten świat - Mur zwany płotem; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:30 Widziałam - Piramidy I Poeci; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Złote transmisje - Legia W - wa - Manchester City - pożegnanie K. Deyny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I Liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Wisła 2010; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Wisła 2010; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Europy - Tarnów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Kolarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Mont Saint Anne (wyścig elity kobiet); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (35); STEREO, 16:9 23:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Serbia - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 408 - Trudna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 - Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Spis cudzołożnic; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ranczo - odc. 49 - Debata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Brama, Rafał Skalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. V cz. III (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Nowa - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Duch w dom odc.8/8 - Włoskie klimaty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, Na żywo 16:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, Na żywo 19:05 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tancerze - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 408 - Trudna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 - Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Amok; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Śniadanie polityczne 10.25 Muzyczny Relax 11.20 Film fabularny 13.15 Film fabularny 15.10 Eurodance 15.40 Ekofan 16.10 Sekrety natury 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Biesiada śląska 21.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 22.05 Super film TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyczny Relax 01.55 Eurodance 02.20 Muzyka w TVS